


Come to Think of it, I'm Aching

by scoliatrash



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, i can't believe this is becoming canon, i didn't proof read soz, it's not very good but i'm glad i got the feelings out lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 18:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11742357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scoliatrash/pseuds/scoliatrash
Summary: Scott and Malia figure out that all they want is each other.A little something about Scott and Malia realizing their feelings have changed and how those feelings manifest later. Involves the "I'm worried" scene and an interpretation of the shower scene.





	Come to Think of it, I'm Aching

“I get it. I freaked out which freaked you out.” He sighed, slightly out of breath as Malia questioned him and tried to get him to talk about his odd behavior from earlier.

“So you admit that you freaked out. Wait a minute I didn’t freak out.” Her forehead wrinkled as she looked at him with confusion. Her expression still tinged with worry.

“You haven’t been trying to get me to talk because you’re freaked out that I freaked out?” Scott asked, thinking that such a reaction would be typical of his friend. She was amazing but often more concerned about her own wellbeing.

“No, I’ve been trying to get you to talk because…you know, because I’m…well, I’m worried about you.” She shrugged as if it were obvious. Scott stuttered something about being okay, a little shocked by her reaction. His eyes scanned her face as she realized she wasn’t the same girl that he’d pulled out of the woods. Out of a primal state. One that was only based on survival. She was doing more than surviving now. She was thriving and she wanted him to thrive, as well. The pair looked away from each other, suddenly taking interest in the ground beneath them but he looked up, a crooked smile creeping onto his face.

Even if fear made its way back into their lives, they’d always protect each other from whatever lurked in the darkness.

 

* * *

 

She’d pulled bullets out of his back and took away his pain, transferring it to herself. He gasped in relief and exhaustion as he realized his body was absolutely covered in blood. When he left her, she was staring at the wall, her beautiful mind constantly on the move. The bathroom filled with steam as the shower heated up and he stepped in, rinsing the blood from his body as it tried to heal itself. The wounds closed and the aches and pains subsided but still, he was aching for something else. Someone else. Ever since the hunters resurfaced weeks ago, his mind sought out Malia constantly. Even when he’d normally be distracted by the bloodshed, she was there in his thoughts.

These thoughts began to consume him as the scalding water pounded his back and he stared numbly at the tiled wall. When he first felt the fingertips on his back, he thought he was imagining it but then he felt her pressed against him, all soft curves and smooth skin. Her scent mixed with the hot water and soap and he knew this was real. Turning around, his eyes flashed red in excitement as they met with the beautiful countenance of his friend. Her eyes flickered down, taking in Scott’s indication of his arousal and she smiled her bright smile with a little laugh. He laughed too but only for a moment because then she was kissing him and it was absolutely amazing. It wasn’t just a kiss he felt below the waist but it brought a warmth to his chest, the way you feel after gulping down a hot chocolate. It spread from his chest to his shoulders and down his back and all he could think was that it felt amazing.

They kissed desperately as if to make up for lost time but soon he pulled away simply to look at her and take in the moment. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t seen her naked before. Almost everyone had and of course she had never felt any shame but this was different.

“I’ve wanted this for so long.” He admitted, kissing her neck and nuzzling her shoulder, his hands sliding down her back and over her hips.

“I know. I’ve wanted it too. I wanted you.” These admissions were obvious from their current compromising position but having it said out loud was still necessary. “You’re my best friend.” She wanted to say that he was more than that. That he was her best friend, her alpha and the most important person in her life after her dad. That she had feelings for him that surpassed anything she’d felt before. But they needed baby steps and whatever was happening, they both knew it wasn’t just sex.

By the time they were finished the water had begun to run cold and they both stepped out, breathing heavily. Scott wrapped a towel around her, his hands briskly rubbing over her shoulders to warm her up. He grabbed a towel for himself and they collapsed on his bed, damp and absolutely depleted. Still, it was almost like being with her had helped him heal. All the pain was gone as was any physical evidence of his injuries. All that was left were a few vanishing scratches from Malia. The pair lay on top of the covers, opting to cling to each other for warmth instead as they drifted off into an unsually stress free sleep.


End file.
